


Bad Timing

by SolluxanderCaptr



Series: Undertale/Homestuck Crossover [2]
Category: Homestuck, Undertale
Genre: Dave is a transboy, Everyone forgets about sollux, Jade is a transgirl, John and dave basically hang out at sans and pap's house, Karkat is emotinal, Rose is nb, They were on a mission but they forgot, pap is in Hell, sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolluxanderCaptr/pseuds/SolluxanderCaptr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sollux's disappearance, John and Dave pop into the Underground to look for him. What they expect is a leisurely walk to Where-Ever-the-Fuckville and a quick retrieval of their friend. What they don't expect is a sudden pun-off with a short skeleton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Timing

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank calmAnarchist for this coolio idea! All credit goes to them!

"Nice going, John," Terezi hissed.

The blue-clad boy whipped around. "That wasn't my fault! It was Sollux's!"

Terezi scowled and made a low rumbling noise. Rose put their hand on her shoulder and she stopped, but the human's eyes held a glare.

"You really shouldn't have done that either way, John," they spoke, their calm tone concealing their bite. "Right now, all that matters is that we find him and get him back up here. This isn't our universe, so whoever finds him is going to be-"

"-freaked the fuck out," Jade piped in.

Dave nodded. "Couldn't have said it better myself. Hey, where's Karkat?"

The five of them looked around. Jade saw him first, crouching in the cave. She walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Hey buddy," she greeted him softly.

"..."

"How ya doin'?"

Karkat was silent for another moment. Then, he turned. His face had gone pale, paler than anyone had ever seen him before. "Jade, what- what if Sollux is-" He broke out in to tears. Now his face was red and flushed and his chest heaved with heavy sobs. He would've fallen over if Terezi hadn't come and held him in place. Karkat brought his hands tightly over his face, but everyone and anyone could see he'd become a wreck within 2 seconds.

Jade looked up and glared at John. She stood, but Terezi motioned for her to stay. As she sat back down, Terezi charged at John, tackling him to the ground. Rose and Dave jumped back. The troll put a clawed finger on John's chest.

"Fix. This."

John spluttered. "I- I didn't mean for Sollux to fall, I swear! And you could just- I don't know- tell Karkat to calm down a bit? And-"

Suddenly, he was forcefully dragged up by his collar. Terezi bared her teeth, her voice just above a growl and her face four inches from John's. "We have lost Sollux one too many times! And Karkat was there for all of them, so I suggest if you don't want me to choke you until you're as blue as your stupid pajamas, you are going to find Sollux NOW." She tossed him back and John landed hard. "I invited Sollux to this because without Aradia, he was just gonna hole himself up in his room until he died! And now, thanks to you, he's in a literal hole!"

Rose held Terezi back again, but Dave spoke. "Listen, TZ, go take a breather. Go punch that tree over there or whatever, just don't mess up John. I care about Sollux as much as you do, but we don't need another memeber of our alien party being totaled by forces we can't control."

"I AM TOTALLY IN CONTROL!" Terezi shouted at him, but went to go put a dent in the tree anyways.

John took Rose's outstretched hand and dusted himself off. "Geez Louise, what heck?"

"Dude, instead of geez-ing our Louises and what-ing our hecks," Dave commented, "we should really be looking for Sollux."

John shifted uncomfortably. He knew this was his fault. "But we don't know where he is! He really could be, uhm, you know, for all we know."

"Would it really hurt to look?" Rose asked. "We don't know anything, you're right. But that's all the more reason to look. Please," they said, glancing over at Karkat and Jade, "just try."

Dave put his hand on John's back. "C'mon dude. We need to figure this out."

"Well, Jade should go then! She has those teleport-y powers, she can find him!"

Jade came out of the cave, holding Karkat's hand. The short troll was still sniffling, but looked considerably calmed down. "I can't just teleport to him, John. I don't know where he is, he could miles from here already! I wouldn't even know where to go! And my powers don't work on him properly, his psiionics interfere too much."

The group groaned. Terezi came back, knuckles bleeding and splintered. "So what's the plan, nook suckers?" she sighed. "I was gone for 10 minutes breaking a tree, we have to have a plan."

Rose shook their head. "Sorry, Terezi. We still don't know who to send."

"Why don't we send you?" she asked, flipping her hair out of her face. "You should be able to find him."

"I don't know what's down there," they responded. "It's not like I can just look into a crystal ball- yes, Terezi, I don't have it with me, John broke it- and see the future."

Karkat finally spoke up. "Can't you at least try and see if he's alright? Why don't you concentrate on that and we'll go off to the decide who goes down there?"

They all murmured in agreement and Rose went to go sit down and meditate. The rest of them sat at the edge of the cave's entrance and talked it out. After a few minutes, it was decided John and Dave should go. Not only were those two strong, but John's wind powers would be able to get them out of the cave again. Rose came back to tell them that yes, Sollux was safe and sound, and he was doing alright. Karkat breathed a sigh of relief and finally, John and Dave were sent down.

\---- ---- ---- ----

"Did you two fall down too?"

John and Dave had floated down the hole and found an entrane to what looked like an old building. They passed by some puzzles Dave was nearly injured by, but he came out alright. When they got considerably far, the ran into a... Goat? Cow? Animal-looking woman at a house. She was holding a shouting, potted plant but was looking calm.

"Oh, uh, no. We're looking for our friend," John said. "Um, gray skin, four pointy horns, red and blue eyes."

"We swear to God we're not high, um.. miss?" Dave commented. "Are you a girl?"

The goat person nodded. Well, goat woman. "Yes, I saw your friend. I brought him in to the house, but then he left to find the exit. He must be quite far now, though I'm sure you could catch up to him if you go fast enough."

The heir groaned. "This sucks so bad."

Dave patted him on the back. "We gotta find him, bro. Besides how hard could it be to find a 6' 2", heterochromical alien?"

"Is heterochromical even a word, Dave?"

"Shh, that doesn't matter."

Toriel lead them through her house and through the basement to the door leading out. She left them on a path surrounded by snow and trees, but strangely, they didn't feel cold. Maybe it really wasn't cold, or maybe it was their god status, but dwelling on weather and mysterious game mechanics were really never Dave's forte; that was Rose's job. John began to run ahead, naturally faster even without the Breeze. Dave pulled some Time Shenanigans™ and got ahead of John. He laughed, until a gust of wind pulled him back and John was ahead again. The wind rushed through their hair and they felt as a live as could be.

\---- ---- ---- ----

It was happening again. It was happening a-freaking-gain and he knew it. Something was happening, causing these... glitches? All Sans knew was that he was standing in the kitchen one minute and then back in his room the next, and then when he went back to the kitchen he ended up in his room again. This had never happened before. Something, or someone, kept reversing time and they wouldn't stop, he was so sure this was some sort of torture.

"Hey, Pap!" he called out, sticking his head out of the kitchen. "I, uh, need to go outside for a bit! For, uhh..." Excuses, excuses. "Work. For work. Hold down the fort, 'kay?"

Papyrus scoffed. "As if I couldn't! Go do your work, you lazybones; I'll be fine!"

Sans put on his jacket and rushed outside. Whatever was causing these glitches couldn't be far. They had to be. In the distance he spotted two humans, one in red and one in blue. He immediately moved into the trees, as they were being loud and that probably meant they weren't nice. They got closer quickly, and then the red one put out his hands and- Wait, was that magic? What ever had formed under his hands looked like clocks. Oh my God, clocks.

"Wait, stop!"

He had rushed out of the trees before he knew it. His voice must've been louder than theirs were. The two humans had stopped, the blue-clad one hovering in the air and the red one slightly hunched over, magic clocks ticking but not.. activating? Maybe.

"Listen, I don't know where you came from or what you're doing," he panted, extremely nervous, "but you, both of you, need to stop. Please."

The blue one stopped hovering. "What do you mean? We were just..." He paused, scrunching up his face in thought. "Fuck, Dave, what were we doing?"

"..." 'Dave' stood up straighter and the clocks diappeared. "Jesus Christ, umm..." He scratched his head. "Oh, shit, we're looking for Sollux!"

"SHIT." The blue one grabbed a hold of Dave's shoulders. "Dave, how long have we been down here?!"

"Like. An four hours."

Sans sighed. "Hey, listen, you guys seemed confused and it's sorta dangerous for humans to be walking around, 'cause not everyone is friendly to your species yet, so just..." He put his hands on his hips and sighed again. "Okay, just, you guys look tired and this is dangerous, so why don't we head back to my house and get out of the cold so you can explain yourselves."

The blue one raised an eyebrow. "If it's so dangerous, how can we know you aren't one of the not friendly guys?"

Dave put a hand on his shoulder. "John, come on. This dude is sweating so much we might as well be standing in the Mississippi right now. He looks anxious, let's give him a break."

John groaned. "Fiiiine."

He started hovering again and he and Dave followed Sans into town.

"Are you a skeleton?" John asked. "How are you sweating? Where are we? Oh, and hey, have you seen this really tall gray guy with horns? We're looking for him and our group is sorta worried."

"Really worried," Dave corrected.

'Oh God, there are more of them? '  Sans thought. "That's a lotta questions buddy. Uh, yes, nervous magic reaction, Snowdin, and yeah, but he passed by a real long while ago."

Dave walked faster to keep up with him. "Magic? What is this place?"

"The Underground. We're basically a bunch of monsters. Oh, yeah, my name's Sans."

The knight held in a laugh. "Whoa, wait, like the font?"

"What's a font?"

Dave nearly bent all the way over, about to burst with laughter. "Oh my God, never mind, man, never mind. I'm Dave, by the way. That's John."

Sans made a grunt of acknowledgement and kept walking. Suddenly, John floated up to Sans.

"Hey, hey Sans."

"Huh?"

John was grinning. "This place is nice. I guess you could say it's... cool."

"Christ John," Dave murmured, putting his hand over his face.

Sans shook his head. "Don't even joke about that, pal. The weather here in Snowdin is snow joke."

John, crossed his arms, deep in thought about puns he could say back. He had his face scrunched up and everything. He couldn’t think of anymore.

when the three of them heard a voice.

"SANS! DANGIT!" The three of them looked up to see Papyrus standing a little way aways from them. He power-walked over, looking irritated. But it was pretty hard to take him seriously, as it looked like he was smiling. Stupid skulls. Skelenatomy was weird. "I thought you were going to do work, but here you are telling your stupid jokes to a couple humans!"

Sans shrugged and walked up to his brother. He reached up and patted him on the back. "Isn't our job to greet and welcome any lost humans?"

"Yes, but-!"

"These guys seemed pretty lost, bro. I was just trying to be n-ice."

John was standing on the ground now and was clinging onto Dave for dear life to keep in his laughs. His face had gone red and Dave only shook his head. He couldn't believe he was friends with such a dork.

"Sans! This! Isn't! Work!" Papyrus exclaimed. "This is being foolish!"

The shorter skeleton rolled his eyes. "C'mon bro, don't be so-"

"Sans!"

"-cold."

John finally burst with laughter. He immediately fell to the ground, bringing Dave down with him. Sans was supressing giggles of his own. His brother only stood there, looking ridiculously mad. They were an odd sight, the four of them. But the residents of Snowdin had seen stranger.

\---- ---- ---- ----

When Papyrus and John had finally calmed down, the skele-bros escorted them to their house. Seeing how distraught Papyrus had become when Sans started to dish out puns, he floated around the taller skeleton, imitating his brother. Eventually, Papyrus stormed back into his room. Not giving up, John sat outside Papyrus's door. He yelled a couple more puns through the door and then promptly fell asleep.

Dave noticed almost right away. Used to John's chatter, he sensed something had happened when his leader's voice wasn't buzzing in the background. He turned his head and saw John curled up against the be-signed door.

"Bro," he said, turning toward Sans.

"Wha- huh? What do ya need?" he replied sleepily.

The knight looked back at John and then back to Sans. “Do you have any, like, blankets?”

Sans got up and disappeared into a room. Aftera few minutes he came back out, holding a couple fleece blankets. He threw one at Dave and then wrapped the other around himself. Dave thanked the skeleton and went to drape the blanket around John. He smiled to himself. John had always been the last to sleep, so seeing him so peaceful was nice. Also, Dave was super freaking gay, but he didn’t feel the need to tell that to John now; he was fine.

He went back to the couch and sat down next to Sans again.

“Dave, can I ask you something?”

He turned. “Hm?”

Sans sighed. “What- what was the thing you did back there? With those clocks?”

“Oh,” he said. “Me and John and our friends were part of this… game. And me and John reached the highest level and we got these powers and a title. I’m a Knight of Time.”

“Dear God…”

Dave knitted his eyebrows. “What’s wrong?”

The short skeleton shifted, uncomfortable. “Back when there was this barrier blocking monsters in the Underground, this… thing happened and me and one of my friends learned that there were these time loops and everything was just... bad for a while. And when you were using your powers, I guess, I thought that it was happening again.” He clutched the blanket tighter and looked the other way. “So, could you please, um, refrain from using your powers? Just, while you’re here…”

Dave patted Sans’s back. “A’ight.” He looked down at him. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay dude. Just sleep.”

But by then, Sans was already dozing off. Dave smiled and curled up on the other side of the couch.

_‘It looks like there’s a lot going on here,’ he thought, ‘it wouldn’t hurt to stay a bit longer…’_


End file.
